Watson's Responsiblity
by Draco's lovely sister
Summary: Watson's niece, Pippa, is coming to stay with Holmes and him after her mother leaves her. Watson soon figure's out that Pippa has an appetite for adventure. Pippa finds out who her mother really is and why she is never there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so I hope everyone likes it. It took a lot of nerve to actually start and write a legitment story. If I get good reviews I might write more but here's the first chapter to warm things up. (My chapters are a bit short but I write a lot.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC: Pippa Watson

Chapter 1:

She sat there, quietly. Waiting. Waiting for her new life to begin, staring at the pavement.

_I'll come get you as soon as I can..._

Pippa Watson hoped her mother was right this time.

Her mother had been very secretive of her social life and never allowed Pippa to leave the small farm in the country.

She played with a light blonde curl that hung on her shoulder. She always played with her hair when she was nervous. It was a habit her mother gave to her.

Pippa's mother was always gone for long periods of time.

_You don't have to worry, I'll be back soon._

Pippa always nodded in understanding but she really didn't understand. She always worried.

As she sat in the London station, she began to get more nervous.

She had only met Uncle John Watson once when she was an infant. Her enthusiastic personality got the better of her and she perked up, knowing it was a new adventure and she must make the best of it.

All of a sudden, a hand touch her shoulder from behind and she gasped, jerking away from the hand.

"Pippa?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes..." she responded.

John Watson came to face her.

"It's me, your uncle! My, you've grown since I last saw you"

Pippa stood and pulled him into a hug.

"I suppose I have grown." She stood back so he could look at her, "I'm 15 now."

Watson raised his eyebrows,"15? Well, you're practically grown up!"

"That's a laugh. Mother still thinks I'm 12..."

Watson nodded and remembered his sister's strange life and how she overly protected Pippa. He never even got to hold her when she an infant and he came to visit her.

"Right, well. I can grab your bags for-"

"Oh, no! It's quite alright, dear uncle." She grabbed her bag and smiled, "Lead the way Dr. Watson.

The carriage ride was silent, except for Pippa's occasional 'oo's and awes at the city life. Very different from the low life she lived with her mother.

Watson finally said, to Pippa's restless relief, "Were here!"

Watson hurried to open Pippa's door for her and helped her out of the carriage.

Pippa stepped out into the inky night and smiled, "Oh this little house?"

She smiled as the smiling Watson grabbed Pippa's bags.

"It's so charming..." she cooed silently.

She was happy that she got to live like a real city person. In a grand little apartment.

She looked up at the '221 B' lettering above the door.

A little old lady with a tight, grey bun upon her head opened the door.

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson. Glad you're still up. This is Pippa, my niece." Watson said.

"Oh what a pretty dear!"

"Thank you, ma'am..." Pippa blushed a bit as she had never received a compliment from a stranger before.

Pippa beamed with excitement as Watson led her up to a small, cozy room. It was a bit dust and seemed to not have been lived in for a while.

It held a mirror, a twin bed, a wardrobe and a lamp with a table under it. Another table was set on the side wall by the door.

"Well." Watson set down her suitcase by the door and gave a cheery smile, "This is it!"

"It's great uncle Watson. Thank you so much!" Pippa smiled.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in then...Goodnight, Pippa."

Pippa turned and hugged him, "Thank you again, Uncle.." She smiled at him.

"My pleasure, Pippa. Pleasant dreams." He shut the door quietly.

Pippa was left in her room. In London. The best city... She smiled to herself and pulled her suitcase up on the bed.

She kept thinking about her new life and she began to get nervous. Ridiculous questions kept popping into her head. What will she do this whole time? When will her mother come get her? Will her mother come get her? She pushed her insane questions out of her head and filled them with hopes of adventure.

After packing, Pippa slipped into her night clothes.

She went into the cozy sheets of the bed and closed her eyes with the promise of 'Pleasant dreams'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, reader! This is Chapter 2. I've been a bit busy with reality but I must press on and give you chapters! This is the chapter in which Pippa meets Holmes. I must say though, that if you have any ideas on a romantic interest that would be quite amusing for me and I just might take one of the ideas! And as Always, I don't own anything except the lovely Pippa Watson.**

The next morning, Pippa woke up early, but not so bright. She had hear gunshots last night and got really worried, but dismissed it as a dream.

Pippa stood up and grabbed her morning robe, putting it on. She walked over to the window and looked down at the busy Baker Street morning. People chatting by the wall, food vendors, and some ragged young boys being chased away by a constable.

A knock came from the door.

"Good morning, Pippa darling!" Mrs. Hudson came bustling through the door with a tray of breakfast.

"Oh, goodness. Mrs. Hudson how thoughtful!" Pippa smiled from ear to ear as Mrs. Hudson set the tray down on the table, "Does this happen every morning?"

Mrs. Hudson turned around and said, "Well of course! I'm not letting a young girl like you rummage around my kitchen!" Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Of course..." Pippa said, not sure how to respond.

Pippa took a sip of tea and looked up at Mrs. Hudson as she began to speak again.

"Your Uncle wishes to see you when you finish."

"Oh, yes. I will. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson!"

Mrs. Hudson shut the door,

Pippa rushed through breakfast, only taking one bite of everything.

She hurried down to the door in which she figured was Watson and Holmes's rooms. She knocked quietly.

While she waited for someone to open the door she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection, but turned around quickly when the door opened and her Uncle wasn't standing in the door way.

"Um." Pippa mumbled, looking down from the tall, slender man before her.

"Holmes. Who is it?" Pippa heard her uncle say.

"A small girl of about 13-"

"15, sir. Act-"

Pippa was cut off at the loud noise of hurried footsteps. Her uncle appeared in the door way.

"Ah. Pippa, good morning!" At that moment Holmes walked away, back into his bedroom.

"Come in, Pippa."

Pippa walked in slowly, a bit reluctantly but yet curious.

"Sit down if you like..." Watson said, as he himself sat down.

"Okay..." But Pippa didn't sit down. She was too busy looking at the cluttered mess of the room. Yet it had some feeling of organization. She went over to a desk and looked at a picture of a very pretty woman.

"Who is this?"

"The woman." Watson and Holmes said, at the same time.

Pippa set it down quickly and sat on the chair opposite him.

"Now, Pippa, there is something I must go over with you."

"Of course, Uncle Watson."

"Since Holmes and I are going to be doing…case work quite often I must give you a couple of ground rule considering if anything happens to you it's on my head."

Pippa looked down and then said, "Why can't I just come with you? I'm sure I would quite obedient" She smiled a bit.

In the other room Pippa hear Holmes laugh a bit and mutter, "Silly girl..."

Watson blinked a few times and then continued, "Our work is quite dangerous. Not adequate for a young lady like you. Anyway, I was thinking you can only go on Baker St. which is the current street we are on and along York St. which is the next street over. I don't want you to wander into strange areas..."

"Oh, dear uncle, me? Walking into strange streets? How absurd..." Pippa laughed a bit.

Watson looked a bit uneasy, "Also, I feel you shouldn't talk to anyone unless you must. I don't want anything happening to you at all."

Pippa smiled, "Uncle Watson, its okay. Mother taught me well. I can take care of myself."

Pippa wished, since she was going to be here for a while, that he would be more lenient on the rules. She could tell being worried ran in the family.

She stood up and went to the window and looked out, seeing the same grimy boys she saw earlier out her window.

She turned to her uncle and gave a polite smile, "I will abide by your laws, uncle, for a wouldn't want to lose your trust right from the start..."

"Oh! Holmes come out here if you can!" Watson called to Holmes's room.

Holmes came out.

"Holmes this is Pippa, my niece. Pippa this is my friend and colleague, Sherlock Holmes."

Pippa and Holmes looked at each other for a moment then shook hands lightly.

"Please to meet you Mr. Holmes..." She curtsied shallow and quick.

"Miss Watson. Now tell me did you live in the country? Quite alone sometimes? Also-"

"Holmes..." Watson muttered.

Pippa nodded, "Yes, sir." she answered.

Watson looked at Pippa, "Holmes is quite the detective...Possibly the best in all of England!"

Pippa looked at Holmes, "All of England, eh?" She smiled a bit.

Holmes cracked a grin, "Perhaps..."

**Review my pets!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovelys! Sorry I did not update fast enough. I'm trying to write and still keep up with Honors reading this summer so, bear with me readers! I'm here to give you chapter 3! I also want to note that this is when the action is going to happen because I'm one of those writers who likes to bring in the action right away. My dear Pippa is the only thing Sir Doyle doesn't own!**

At about 5 o clock, Watson sent Mrs. Hudson up to Pippa's room to call for dinner. Pippa was extremely excited for she had been in her room all day trying to clean things up a little. It was a bit dusty but she managed.

Pippa hurried down the steps, holding her skirt to making sure she wouldn't trip over it.

When she got to the door she knocked a quick rythem on the door and looked in the mirror she looked in when she first went into her Uncle's rooms. She smiled at herself again, too.

Uncle Watson opened the door,"Ah! Pippa, dear, do come in!" He said, cheerfully.

Pippa walked in to find the dinner table was already set and food was already on the table.

"Smells wonderfull, Uncle Watson." Pippa quickly smiled at him and walked into the room.

Sherlock was already sitting at the table with an I-really-wish-I-was-doing-something-else look on his face. He was leaning back in his chairing with his fingers steepled.

"Evening, Miss Watson." Sherlock said, giving a forced smile.

"Oh good evening, Mr. Holmes. And please, just Pippa will suffice."

"I'm sure it would..." Holmes said, Looking the opposite direction.

There was a sort of silence in the air for a moment and Watson coughed.

"Well, you can sit here, Pippa.." Watson pulled out a chair and pushed it in for Pippa.

Pippa smiled in thanks to him and looked at the dinner that was laid before her.

Watson began to eat immediatly looking up occasional at Pippa and sometimes Holmes.

"Does Mr. Holmes usually not eat?" Pippa leaned in and whispered to her uncle.

"Oh, he eats sometimes. Just he says eating can cloud up his thinking," Watson said, looking at Holmes.

"It don't just say it! It does happen sometimes..." He took a sip of water from the gilded cup.

"Oh..." Pippa mumbled.

The rest of the dinner was completely silent except for Watson saying,"So are you adjusting in your room well?"

"Yes! Quite well. Thank you." Pippa smiled at her uncle.

"Good." He nodded and smiled back.

Holmes stood up from the table and walked over to the fire place, picking up one of his favoured pipes, and lighting it. He walked over to the window and looked down at the dreary night of Baker St.

Watson finally broke the silence, again,"Pippa, Holmes and I are going to be taking a visit to Inspector Lestrade down at the station tommarow."

"Okay." Pippa was looking for more explanation.

"You can stay here while we go. The sitting room is open for your use and like I said, you can go walk around the streets if you like!"

Pippa smiled knowing that this was her chance for freedom.

She simply looked at him,"I will certainly do so, Uncle Watson."

"Good, Good! Well I must be off to bed. Good night, Pippa...Holmes."

"Good night, Uncle Watson."

"Oh yes, good fellow, good evening." Holmes said, snapping out of his thinking trance.

After Watson shut the door Pippa turned to Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes, how much do you already know about me?" Pippa's face was a mixture of curiousity and concern.

"Your scared." Holmes came out with it.

Pippa was a bit shocked. He really was the greatest detective...She just didn't know he would actually tell her. She thought she would have to work him down until he told her.

"Scared for what?" She challenged.

"Your mother." He turned his head to look at her, blowing out pipe smoke,"Worried about her well being."

"Has my Uncle told you anything about her that I should know?" Pippa said in a saucy tone. She leaned against the wall and raised her eyebrows at Holmes.

Holmes stood up and hurried into his room, shutting his door quite loudly.

Pippa sighed. She figured Holmes was told by Watson to not tell her anything otherwise he would pay hell. Pippa wished she wasn't treated like a child.

The next morning Pippa woke, pulling her sheets over her head. She didn't want to get up but knew she was to see off her Uncle and Holmes. She stood up but had to sit back down from dizziness.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash and yelling from downstairs. Had Mrs. Hudson knocked over one of her trays and Holmes was giving her a scolding?

She carefarefully walked down the stairs, feeling her stomach jump as she hear a loud bang on a wall. She breathed out slowly and knocked on the door.

"Uncle Watson?" She opened the door to see Holmes and Watson standing against the wall, Waston with his Silver revolver.

"Uncle Wat- Agh!"

A man (Pippa figured, by the strenght that was there) grabbed her from behind and held an old knife to her now stark neck. Watson tried to grab Pippa but Holmes stopped him, fearing the man would kill Pippa right there.

"Ah, Ol' Vange had a daughter then, eh?" The man said in a husky voice,"Looks just like 'er..."

Pippa gave Watson a side ways glance. How did this man know her mother?

"O'reilly, just give us-" Holmes's mumble was cut off.

"So, your sister didn't tell ya where she was going off to then? Your own sister?" O'Reilly spoke to him.

"I think we both know Evangaline works in mysterious ways..." Watson muttered, his face also turning a bit pale as he watched the knife carefully.

O'Reilly eyed both men before he threw Pippa to the ground.

"I'll be back for ya..." He said, not really saying it to anyone.

Before he shut the door he threw his old knife to the ground, it sticking in the ground next to Pippa's head, finally shutting the door afterwords.

Pippa started crying and Watson went over to assist her off the ground.

Holmes on the other hand was unphased yet he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. He lit a pipe, took a drag, and sat in his chair, returning to his world of deducing and logic.


End file.
